One Blue Sakura
by Sinsin1995
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Yei, ketemu lagi nih ama Sinsin! Ini dia fic kedua Sinsin. Buat yang belom tau, Sinsin juga lagi ngebuat fic yang judulnya "Love Tears" ini detailnya, anime/naruto/Romanece-Angst/T/Gaara/Naruto. Oh, iya nanti buat natalan Sinsin mau bikin cerita, judulnya "Hadiah Yang Terindah". Sory, waktu kemaren ada kesalahan penulisan pairing, harusnya Sasuhina. Mohon jangan kecewa.**

**Oke, daripada banyak basa-basi mending sekarang langsung aja ke ceritanya!**

* * *

Summary: Setiap bunga sakura yang kita lihat selalu berwarna pink, memberikan kesan lembut, indah. Namun apa mungkin Sakura berwarna biru? Apa artinya sakura biru itu?

* * *

**One Blue Sakura**

**- Opening Chapter:Mimpiku –**

_**Hak4r S!n**_

* * *

Helaian-helaian kelopak bunga lembut berwarna merah hati bertebaran di pulau kecil itu. Pulau yang sepi dikelilingi oleh dimensi hitam yang tak terbatas nampak begitu indah dihiasi oleh rumput-rumput hijau yang menyelimuti tanah, ditengah-tengahnya tumbuh pohon sakura.

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang terkapar di antara rumput-rumput hijau yang menjulang tinggi, menyembunyikan tubuh gadis itu hingga tak terlihat. Sepasang mata silvernya yang indah terbuka perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya masih terbaring diantrara rerumputan itu. Satu kelopak bunga sakura terlintas di depan matanya,

'sakura-kah?'

tanya gadis itu dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakkan kakinya, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Terlihat di depan matanya pemandangan luar biasa dimana ribuan bahkan jutaan kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran bagai tidak ada habisnya.

Berjalan satu langkah.....

'Dimana ini?'

Gerak matanya yang sedari tadi memandangi kelopak pink bertebaran, kini tepaku, terhenti pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah pulau itu.

'indah.....' batinnya

Namun tiba-tiba, tepat di depan matanya terlintas sehelai sakura yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

'Biru?'

Tangan mungilnya menangkap helaian itu saat melintas disekitar pahanya. Ia menatap helaian yang ditangkap tangannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertiup angin, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon sakura itu lagi, yang seluruh kelopaknya berwanna pink. Kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut sebelum sempat menatap ke arah pohon sakura itu ketikadidapatinya punggung seorang sedang bersandar ke pohon itu.

-

-

-

-

-

Tbc...............

* * *

**Yap, sekian prolognya.**

**Sory, ya pendek banget . Sinsin lagi buru-buru sih! **

**Tapi, pada dasarnya kalo Sinsin ngebuat prolog tuh ga tau kenapa hasilnya pasti pendek-pendek. Ga tau kenapa. Yang di cerita Love Tears (sekalian promosi –digetok Sasuke-) juga pendek.**

**Ini summarynya Love Tears, kalo minat silahkan baca, detailnya ada di dalam kurung.**

**Summary: ****Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Di sekolah banyak Fans Girl Sasuke yang iri sama Naruto. Namun muncul anak baru bernama Gaara di sekolah mereka. Sepertinya dia suka dengan Naruto, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke secara diam2 selama ini juga suka sama Naruto. Siapa yang akan dipilih Naru? Semuanya berubah ketika Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya ternyata adalah anak "**_**SHINIGAMI**_**" (dewa kematian) yang bertugas untuk merengaut nyawa Naruto yang ia sukai. Apakah jalan yang akan Gaara pilih?**

**(Anime/Naruto/Romance-angst/Rate:T/Gaara/Naruto/In-progress)**

**So, Review please?**

**Ingat _ayat-ayat review_ nya Sinsin.......**

**R**-eview adalah sumber inspirasiku.

**E**-nggan rasanya memulai cerrita/chapter baru tanpa review.

**V**-variasi dari review setiap pembaca benar-benar membantu.

**I**-ntinya review sangat dibutuhkan.

**E**-mail ku sudah menuggu untuk dimasuki REVIEW dari para pembaca.

**W**-ah, ternyata aku benar-benar lebay, yah!

Review yach! ^_-


	2. Chapter 1, A boy in onyx

**Aduh, gomen, Sinsin postnya kelamaan, lagi UAS nih, bikin ini juga nekad, soalnya besok pas UAS Sains yang terdiri dari Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi plus UAS Bahasa Mandarin juga, aduh stress. Bikin Chapter1 ini sampe relain belajar biologinya asal-asalan . Maaf ya sekali lagi ^^. Tapi tolong untuk tidak menyalahkan Sinsin atas keterlambatan ini, soalnya ini adalah salah kepala sekolah yang memberikan pra ulum (1 minggu), ulum praktek (2 minggu), dan sekarang UAS (1 minggu) berturut-turut tanpa jeda 1 minggu pun untuk beristirahat! Dasar Kepala Sekolah kejam, nyebelin! – di lempar tumpukan kertas ulangan sama kepala sekolah.- **

**Ga banyak bacot lagi, ini dia chapter 1!

* * *

  
**

Summary: Setiap bunga sakura yang kita lihat selalu berwarna pink, memberikan kesan lembut, indah. Namun apa mungkin Sakura berwarna biru? Apa artinya sakura biru itu?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Matanya terbelalak ketika didapatinya bahu seorang pria sedang bersandar ke pohon itu.

* * *

**One Blue Sakura**

**- Chapter 1: A boy in onyx–**

_**HaKAr4 $!n

* * *

  
**_

"Huh..." Gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata lavender itu terbangun dari mimpi yang menemaninya semalam. "Hanya mimpi..." kata gadis itu pada dirinya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kini bola matanya yang indah beralih ke langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa putih yang langsung berhubungan dengan atap karena kamarnya memang berada di lantai paling atas (attic). Lantai kamarnya terbuat dari kayu namun cukup kuat untuk menopang dirinya dan perabotan-perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Meja belajar dan lemarinya yang juga terbuat dari kayu memberikan kesan netral pada kamarnya itu. Jendela kamarnya tepat brada di samping tempat tidurnya, setiap hari cahaya matahari selalu membangunkannya melalui celah-celah jendela tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke jam weakernya.

"YA AMPUN TUHAN! JAM BERAPA INI?!" Gadis itu terlonjak terkejut sambil mengambil jam weakernya. Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan peralatan mandi lainnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit ia sudah selesai mandi. Tak peduli walaupun badannya masih basah, dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi badannya. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya,beruntung ia tidak jatuh karena salah injak atau tergelincir di tangga.

Di kamarnya ia langsung membuka handuknya, mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu ia segera berpakaian mengenakan seragam sailornya dengan terburu-buru. Memakai kaos kakinya sambil melompat-lompat mundur untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh. Menyisir rambutnya 'asal-asalan'. Ditariknya tas selempang berwarna biru miliknya langsung dari meja belajarnya. Ia segera berlari menuju lantai bawah.

"Pagi Hanabi" sapanya singkat lalu mengusap-ngusap rambut Hanabi sambil berlari kearah pintu depan tak lupa mengambil serpotong roti tawar dari meja dan mengigitnya di mulut. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Lalu segera berlari lagi kearah pintu keluar menuju ke tempat bus. Hanabi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang sudah khas setiap pagi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"*sigh*"Hinata benafas lega karena ia sudah sampai di atas bus. Hari ini dia berdiri di atas bus dekat dengan pintu karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk tapi itu cukup baginya daripada tidak kebagian tempat.

Tak sadar ternyata dari tempat duduk belakang di bus ada sepasang mata onyx di antara 4 orang pemuda tampan lainnya sedang mengamatinya.

"Hey, Sasuke apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah suara menegur pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" katanya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu ke jendela.

"Ah, kau berbohong, kau pikir kita ini sudah berteman berapa lama hah?" tanya suara itu.

"Diamlah, Kiba"jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh Kutebak? Kau sedang mengamati gadis cantik dan manis bermata lavender itu, iya kan?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil membentuk bingkai dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk dari kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke Gadis itu.

"Cih..." Sasuke mengendus.

"Dasar kau ini tidak pernah berubah"

"Terserah..."

"Hey, hey tak kusangka seleramu boleh juga, Sas" pemuda berambut nanas menegurnya.

"Diam kau Shikamaru" kata Sasuke datar.

"Sepertinya dia kutu buku" timpal Kiba.

"Tidak juga hanya saja anak rajin yang taat dengan peraturan sekolah dan agak lemah, sering dikerjai oleh teman-temannya" sambung Shikamaru.

"Oi, Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara??" Tanya Kiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahi kanannya.

Gaara membuka salah satu earphonenya," apa?"

"Gadis bermata lavender itu" kata Shikamaru sambil mengalihkan padangannya kembali ke gadis itu.

Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"cantik juga, manis" jawab Gaara singkat dan datar lalu menutup matanya kembali sambil memasang earphonenya yang tadi ia lepas untuk mendengarkan lagu dari i-podnya.

"Sudah kuduga Gaara akan berpendapat seperti itu, ya kan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah hampir sampai, tolong bangunkan si Dobe Naruto" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"*Sigh* Ternyata 'si jabrik pirang' itu ketiduran, pantas saja dari tadi sepi, siapa suruh kemaren overackting" celoteh Kiba.

"Mengalih kan pembicaraan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak juga"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ok! Perkenalan Tokoh dulu!

2 Main Chara disini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuga Hinata!!!!

(Tepuk tangan buat mereka. Keprok...keprok...keprokk....)

Ehem, yang cewenya dulu..^^

**Hyuga Hinata**

Disini dia adalah seorang siswi dari SMA Konoha Internasional School. Dia adalah seorang anak yang… well tergolong pintarlah! Selain itu juga rajin. Tapi dia kadang2 suka terlambat bangun. Anaknya sangat polos. Selain itu kadang-kadang dia juga ceroboh. Anaknya pendiam, tapi ramah pada setiap orang yang ia kenal. Biasanya kalo ngajak ngobrol jarang, tapi seringnya diajak ngobrol. Hati nya sangat baik.

**Haruno Sakura**

Siswi berambut pink ini memiliki otak yang di atas rata2. Sebelum anak2 dari Sunagakure International School Datang, ia adalah juara dua di as. Selain itu ia juga dianugrahi wajah yang tergolong cantik. Ia adalah primadona kedua di kelas setelah Ino, sahabatnya.

**Yamanaka Ino.**

Dia adalah primadona di kelas. Anaknya sangat cantik, baik, dan mudah bergaul. Banyak Laki2 yang tertarik dengannya, tapi tak ada yang pernah berhasil memikat hatinya. Tapi kalo soal pelajaran ya... dia ga bisa diandelin^^. Tapi kalo masalah dance, dia nomor satu!

**Tenten **

Dia adalah gadis tomboy yang paling cool di KIS (Konoha International School). Pembawaannya selalu dingin dan pendiam. Ia Juara 1 di kelas.

**Tayuya**

Tayuya adalah guru seni musik di kelas. Orangnya asyik dan selalu memperhatikan murid2 di kelas, banyak murid2 yang suka sama dia.

**Karin**

Siswi yang satu ini bisa tergolong cantik. (lupakan masalah kacamata, anggap saja tidak ada) Ia selalu iri dengan Ino. Ia sering sekali memanfaatkan Hinata karena kepolosan dan ketidak berdayaannya. Ia merasa iri pada Hinata karena dia mendapat perhatian lebih dari guru2 dan juga pindahan baru dari SIS (sunagakure International School)

**Kurenai**

Dia adalah guru bahasa Indonesia. Mukanya sangat cantik. Selain itu ia juga sangat ramah.

**Anko**

Dia adalah guru pembimbing OSIS

**Sizune**

Dia adalah wakil Kepala Sekolah KIS

**Tsunade**

Dia adalah kepala sekolah KIS

**11. Uchiha Mikoto**

Tokoh ini adalah ibunya Sasuke

**12.** **Hyuuga Hanabi**

Dia adalah adiknya Hinata, terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian pada kakaknya.

-

-

-

Nah skrg yang cowonya^^

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Dia adalah murid pindahan dari SIS, dia mendapaktkan beasiswa untuk melanjukat Sekolahnya di KIS karena kemampuannya di bidan akademik. Orangnya cool, pendiam, tampan, pintar dll. Cukup sempurna untuk ukuran seorang laki2 banyak sekali Wanita yang terpikat padanya, tapi ia hanya menganggap semuanya sampah. Ia pergi dari keluarganya dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri setelah kakanya meninggal. Hubungannya dengan keluarganya tidak begitu baik karena ada suatu masalah. Memiliki 4 Sahabat. Mereka semua mendapat beasiswa dari SIS. Diam2 dia memperhatikan Hinata.

**Inuzuka Kiba**

Dia murid pindahan dari SIS, dia mendapaktkan beasiswa untuk melanjukat Sekolahnya di KIS karena kemampuannya di bidang dance. Orangnya well, bisa di bilang cool. Ia punya seekor anjing yang bernama Ankamaru.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Dia murid pindahan dari SIS, dia mendapaktkan beasiswa untuk melanjukat Sekolahnya di KIS karena kemampuannya di bidang akademik. Orangnya bisa dibilang sebelas duabelas dengan Sasuke. Cool, Pendiam, Pintar, tampan. Sejak kecil dia tidak memiliki orang tua.

**Nara Shikamaru**

murid pindahan dari SIS, dia mendapaktkan beasiswa untuk melanjukat Sekolahnya di KIS karena kemampuannya di bidang akademik. Ia adalah murid yang paling dibanggakan oleh SIS, kemampuannya luar biasa. IQ nya ada di atas 200, cukup dengan mendengarkan penjelasan guru, dan tampa belajar, ia sudah bisa meraih nilai sempurna. Selain itu ia juga dikaruniai wajah yang cukup tampan.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

murid pindahan dari SIS, dia mendapaktkan beasiswa untuk melanjukan Sekolahnya di KIS karena kemampuannya di bidang olahraga. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat baik2 anak ini cukup manis dan tampan. Semangatnya luar biasa. Sifatnya itu kadang2 kelewat cerianya.

**sai**

Anak ini adalah anak paling pendiam di KIS. Bakat di bidang menggambarnya sangat dalam biasa, eh salah sangat luar biasa. Dia senang menyendiri. Tapi ternyata diam2 dia menaruh hati pada gadis cantik di kelasnya, Ino.

**Rock Lee**

Ini adalah teman sekaligus rival abadinya Naruto. Anak ini memiliki semangat yang tidak ada bandingannya.

**Kakashi**

Di sini Kakashi adalah guru Sains dan Matematika yang paling digemari oleh siswi2 KIS. Tapi kesadisannya dalam memberikan soal tidak ada bandingannya.

**Guy**

Hohoho, ini dia guru olahraga dengan semangat setinggi langit malam (?) kemampuannya ada di atas rata2. Lee dan Naruto adalah murid kebanggaannya.

**Asuma**

Ini dia Guru IPS KIS! Ternyata bukan hanya murid yang punya masalah percintaan taoi guru juga! Well, Asuma sudah sejak lama pacaran dengan Kurenai! Wow 0_0!

**Namikaze Minato**

Dia adalah kepala Sekolah SIS.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Ia adalah kakak dari Sasuke. Memiliki Hobi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Untuk detailnya belum bisa diceritakan sekarang karena akan menjadi masalah yang dibahas di beberapa chapter selanjutnya.

**Uchiha Fugaku**

Ayah Sasuke. Dia memiliki perusahaan besar di Otogakure yang mendominasi hampir seluruh perdagangan di 5 negara besar yaitu, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, dan otogakure tentunya. Hubungannya tidak begitu baik dengan anak-anaknya.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Ia adalah Seupunya Hinata yang tinggal di Negara lain. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Hinata.

**Hyuuga Hiasi**

Ia adalah ayah dari Hinata. Caranya mendidik anak cukup keras. Ia melarang keras pada Hinata untuk pacaran di usianya saat ini. Tapi sifat istrinya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Yey, akhirnya chapter ini beres juga! Maaf, HIATUS nya kelamaan _, dah gitu pendek bgt lagi, dasar, Sinsin memang payah!!!!!!!!! No Use!!!!! Bodo!!!!! Bayangin aja dibikin dari pas UAS sampe liburan Natal, payah!!!!  
**

**Gomen,**

**Maap,**

**Sory,**

**Dui bu qi,**

**Errr, apa lagi ya? (digiles)**

**Ya, pokoknya maap bgt ya! Gomen 1000 x**

***Sigh* selain itu di sekolah Sinsin lagi ada masalah kecil sama temen, yang berujung ga bisa mikir, Gomen ya?**

**Jadi malu nih mau minta Review ^^**

**Sekalian, Sinsin mau minta ide para pembaca^^**

**Menurut kalian, para senior yang terhormat Ino nanti mending jadian sama Shikamaru atau Sai? Plus plus jangan pikirin Temari dulu, dia ga ada dicerita ini^^ plus lagi plus lagi mungkin nanti Sinsin bakal minta batuan para sukarelawan untuk jadi OC buat cerita ini^^**

**Btw ada yang tau nama Ibunya Hinata ga? Sinsin belom masukin di female chara karena belom tau namanya^^**

**Yawda, jangan lupa Review ya^^**

**See u On NExT ChapiE^^**

_**-HaKAr4 $1n-**_


	3. Chapter 2, New Students

**zzzzz, Kayaknya Sinsin lagi kesmbet dewa jashin ya?**

**Kenapa?**

**Abis Tumben bgt Sinsin nge-postnya cepet^^**

**Zzzz **

**Kenapa lagi?**

**Lagi Stlesss, Gala2 Stlesss jadi cadel...**

**Kok bisa??**

**Abisnya Jumlah Leviewnya menulun... Hiks2, Tapi ga pa pa lah, lagi pula salah Sinsin sendili nge postnya kelamaan^^ (Digiles Tlaktol)**

**Yawda, tetap semangat, ayo belusaha semoga di chaptel2 ke depan jumlah Leview telus meningkat^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Summary: Setiap bunga sakura yang kita lihat selalu berwarna pink, memberikan kesan lembut, indah. Namun apa mungkin Sakura berwarna biru? Apa artinya sakura biru itu?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mengalih kan pembicaraan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak juga"

* * *

**One Blue Sakura**

**- Chapter 2: New students–**

_**HaKAl4 $!n

* * *

**_

"Fiuh, akhirnya sampai juga di kelas" Hinata bernafas lega. Setelah perjuangan kerasnya tadi untuk mengejar waktu, akhirnya dia bisa sampai juga di kelas. Ia segera menyimpan tas birunya di atas meja.

"Hinata!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Karin? Ada apa?"

"Hey, Hinata, kamu sudah buat PR merangkum fisika bab 5 dari Kakashi-sensei belum?"

"Ano..."

"Kalau sudah aku pinjam ya! Jangan pelit2 dong Hinata, kita ini kan teman, Ayolah"

'Teman, begitu mudahkah mengatakan teman' batin Hinata.

"Jadi.......???? Gimana, boleh ya,ya, ya, ya, ya????"

"Eh, itu..., Ya sudahlah ini" Hinata mengeluarkan buku tulis denga sampul berwarna putih dari tasnya.

"Yey, makasih yagh, Hinata baik deh^^!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum terpaksa atas perbuatannya itu.

**

* * *

**teng...teng....teng....

Terdengar bel masuk berbunyi, siswa siswi di kelas XI A segera kembali ke tempat duduknya sekali lagi. Tak Lama kemudian Masuklah Guru Kakashi, wali kelas mereka bersama dengan 5 orang pemuda mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan murid2 pria lainnya. Beberapa murid menjadi ribut dan berbisik-bisik karena 5 orang yang baru mereka lihat wajahnya hari ini, banyak siswi-siswi yang terpukau dengan ketampanan mereka terutama pada seorang Pemuda yang berdiri paling ujung dengan rambut chicken-butt dan mata onyx, serta yang tidak kalah saingan adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata emerald.

Buk....buk...buk...

Kakashi memukul meja 3 kali, sukses membuat seluruh muridnya terdiam. "Hari ini ada murid baru yang akan belajar bersama dengan kalian di kelas ini." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan, "Mereka adalah murid pindahan dari SIS, Sunagakure International School, mohon bantuan kalian semua untuk membimbing mereka"

"Baik sensei" ujar sekelas kompak.

"Yah, Silahkan kalian perkenalkan diri"

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya adalah pindahan dari SIS, saya sangat menyukai ramen"

"Nama saya Inuzuka Kiba, saya adalah pindahan dari SIS, saya sangat suka dengan musik"

"Nama saya Nara Shikamaru, saya adalah pindahan dari SIS, saya lebih senag bermalas-malasan dari pada kegiatan apapun"

"Saya Sabaku no Gaara, saya adalah pindahan dari SIS, saya lebih senang diam dan menghabiskan waktu sendiri"

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang saya suka bukanlah hal yang penting untuk kalian"

'Anak yang menarik, ia harus jadi milikku, bukan milik Ino' batin Karin lalu mendelik ke arah Ino.

'A...anak baru, sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat sombong' kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, silahkan kalian ambil tempat duduk masing-masing, mulai dari kamu Naruto, kamu duduk di belakang Hinata, siswi yang berambut panjang dengan warna biru tua, lalu Shikamaru, kamu duduk di paling pojok belakang sebelah siswi yang berambut pink, Sakura. Kiba kamu duduk di sebelah tembok di paling belakang, Gaara kamu duduk di depan Shikamaru tepat di sebelah jendela, dan Sasuke kamu duduk di antara Kiba dan Naruto, tepatnya di paling belakang" mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing setelah diberi instruksi dari Kakashi. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Kakashi segera memulai pelajaran.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran, jika bla...bla...bla.............."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Shsss, shsss, Oi...." Naruto memanggil siswi berambut biru tua yang ada di depannya.

"A....ada a..apa" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Boleh aku meminjam pensil? Aku lupa untuk membawa alat tulisku..."

"Bo...boleh" Hinata segera mengambil pensil dari kotak pensilnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Zzzz, Hinata..."

"A...ada apa lagi?"

"Isi pensilnya habis..."

"oh, ma....maaf"

"Ia, tidak apa-apa"

"I...ini, pakai punyaku du...dulu"

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"I...iya...." kata Hinata dengan wajah merona dan segera melihat kembali ke depan.

"Bodoh..." komentar Sasuke singkat.

" *sigh*" Hinata menghela nafas berat 'tampaknya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang' batinnya.

"Hey Sasuke, kau sangat berutung ya?" goda Kiba dengan nada berbisik2 pada Sasuke.

"Diam kau Kiba" sahut Sasuke dingin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pulang Sekolah

"Hey, Hinata Kau harus ikut kami ya besok makan-makan di restoran yang baru di buka itu."

"Eh...a...aku?" Hinata kaget dengan ajakan Karin yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya sebagian dari murid-murid kelas itu sudah pulang.

"Iya, kau harus ikut, aku ga mau tau, harus!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum lebar dan norak (menurut author) ke arah Hinata.

"Eh.." Hinata semakin bingung, dan itu sangat terungkap dari ekspresi dan cara bicaranya yang terbatah-batah.

"Ku anggap iya. Kau juga ya, sekalian agar kita bisa berteman lebih dekat, ajak teman2 mu ya..." Karin menatap Kiba dengan tatapan menggoda (huek...)

"Heh, sebentar kupikir pikir dulu....

(tolak kiba TOLAK jangan diterima itu cuma siasatnya aja buat deketin Sasu!!!! Kiba: diem ah jangan gandeng lagi mikir nih!)

... boleh deh, bagaimana menurutmu Shika?"

"Ya, boleh lah" kata Shika dengan nada malas sambil berjalan ke arah mereka, ada Gaara di belakangnya.

"Aku juga mau ikut" timpal Naruto.

"Sasuke...? Gaara...?"

"Kalau kalian ikut kami juga, bukankah begitu Sasuke?" kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Hn"

"Pe....permisi aku ke toilet du...dulu, setelah i...itu aku mau langsung pu..pulang" Hinata segera berlari keluar sambil membawa tasnya. Kelas sudah kosong hanya tinggal mereka bertujuh sebelu Hinata pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kiba, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Entahlah, ia memang seperti itu kalau malu atau gugup, daripada memikirkan dia, kenalkan namaku Karin" karin membrikan tangannya pada Kiba.

"Kiba" di menerima tangan Karin.

"Naruto"

"Shikamaru"

"Kurasa sudah kusebutkan di kelas" kata Gaara datar.

"cih"' Sasuke membuang muka.

"..." Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"kurasa kau tidak bisa bercermin" ucapan Sasuke begitu datar. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu tampa membawa tasnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Di toilet**_

"Ah, bagaimana ini, apa alasan yang harus kuberikan pada orang tuaku???" Hinata bertanya cemas pada dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"*sigh*"

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Padahal semua akan lebih mudah bila kau bilang tidak"

Suara dingin yang menegurnya dari orang yang sedang bersandar ke tembok sambil memejamkan matanya sangat mengagetkannya, apalagi saat ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sa....sasuke?"

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menatap Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

"Ta...tapi..."

"terserah kau saja, ketauilah besok aku juga akan datang" lalu Sasuke melangkah meninggalkannya menuju ke kelas. Hinata hanya menatapnya menjauh, lalu ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ketika bayangan Sasuke menghilang dibaliik tembok.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Di kelas..._**

Suasana kelas sudah sangat sepi, hanya tinggal seorang siswa berkuncir di sana.

"Shikamaru..." sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Yang lain sudah pulang, ambil tasmu, kita juga pulang"

"Hn"

"Hn, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu, apa tak ada kata lain, maksudku tadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah kehilangan otakmu? Tentu saja pada Hinata, kau pikir siapa lagi? tadi kau menemuinya kan?"

"Bukan Urusanmu"

"Yah, terserah kau saja, ayo pulang"

"Hn"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Di kediaman Hyuuga_**

"Bu, aku pulang."kata Hinata lemas.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Sepertinya kau tidak ada semangat?"tanya ibunya dengan nada lembut.

"tadi di sekolah temanku mengajakku untuk pergi makan besok, aku ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa" kata Hinata sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Kenapa harus bingung, kalau kau sudah bilang iya ya pergi saja, ibu tidak akan melarangmu"

"Apa ibu tidak marah?" Hinata mengambil posisi dudu di meja makan.

Ibunya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa ibu marah?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya bener dong, masa bohong? Nih makan siangmu"

"Terimakasih bu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, makan sana, sepertinya kalau masalah seperti ini kau harus banyak belajar dari Hanabi"

"sepertinya..."Lalu Hinata menyantap makanannya sambil bercerita tentang hari-harinya di sekolah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Di depan restoran tempat mereka janjian.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak bawa baju ganti kan kau sudah tahu hari ini kita akan pergi ke luar?" tanya Karin dengan nada sedikit geram.

"Sudahlah Karin lagi pula ini kan bukan masalah besar?"

"Kalian masuk duluan, ayo ikut aku" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata, lalu berlari melewati kerumunan orang banyak kemudian berhenti di sebuah toko. Hinata tak sempat menolak, sebagian besar karena ia terlalu kaget. Sasuke membuka pintu itu lalu menarik Hinata untuk masuk.

"Permisi mbak, tolong carikan atasan dan bawahan untuknya dengan uang ini lengkap dengan alas kaki dan aksesoris lainnya bila dibutuhkan" Sasuke menyerahkan 5 lembar seratus ribuan pada pelayan toko itu.

Lalu pelayan itiu mengangguk, tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan pesanan Sasuke. Ia membawakan rok 15 senti diatas lutut berwarna jeans dengan desain model yang unik, kaos polos berwarna putih dan jaket lengan panjang dengan warna dan model yang serasi dengan roknya. Untuk alas kaki pelayan toko itu memberikan sendal bermerek flyshoes dengan model yang polos berwarna putih. "Semuanya Empat ratus empat puluh lima ribu tuan" kata pelayan toko itu.

"Baik saya ambil, Hinata cepat pakai itu"

"Ta...tapi...."

"Ayo cepat"

"I...iya" Hinata hanya menurut lalu berjalan setengah berlari ke ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan baju yang dibelikan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata merasa sedikit malu, tak biasanya ia memakai baju pendek.

"Kau cantik" puji Sasuke.

"Te...terimakasih" muka Hinata merona.

"Ini bajumu nona, terimakasih, lain kali datang lagi ya" kata pelayan toko itu.

"Hinata mengambil bajunya"

"Ayo cepat, kita ditunggu" Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata, lalu segera membawanya berlari ke arah restoran tadi."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Di depan restoran_**

"Sudah sampai" kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, ia membukakan pintu restora dan menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk.

"Te...terimakasih"

"Akhirnya mereka sampai juga" kata Kiba.

"Dasar Sasuke itu seenaknya saja, pasti Hinata kaget setengah mati"

"Itu sudah pasti Naruto, kita lihat bagaimana pilihan Sasuke" kata Shikamaru

"Pilihan?" tanya yang lain kompak.

"Menurut dugaanku tadi itu pasti dia mengajak Hinata beli baju"

"oh" kata yang lain kompak lagi

"kok bisa tau?" tiba-tiba Naruto nanya

yang lain gubrak~

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"wow, Hinata, kau cantik juga" puji sakura.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Sakura" kata Ino.

"terimakasih"

"ayo duduk, kami sudah pesan makanan untukmu" tampa banyak bicara ia langsung duduk.

"tak kusangka seleranmu bagus Sasuke" kata Kiba mengejek.

"... Bukan aku yang memilih, tapi pelayan toko itu"

"Oh, pantas saja"kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Diam kau Naruto...

* * *

**Yey, akhirnya beres juga setelah melalui petempuran hebat melawan rasa malas dengan bersimbah darah dan bercucuran keringat (LEBAY!)**

**Soooooo, Review plissssssssssssss?????**

**Kenapa Review sangat dibutuhkan? Karena Sinsin sampai kapanpun tetap membutuhkan bantuan para Senpai untuk memperbaiki kesalahan2 yang Sinsin perbuat^^**

**Yawda, jangan lupa Review ya^^**

**See u On NExT ChapiE^^**

_**-HaKAr4 $1n-**_


End file.
